


Where Libero is the best son ever

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, metamoro freeform
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partita del cuore, fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: It's the Partita del Cuore and Ermal is nervous. Libero decide to help him to calm down.





	Where Libero is the best son ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly so I hope it won't be that bad.

Fabrizio felt like the proudest dad in the world, his son was going to walk on the football pitch holding the hand of Totti. The boy loved Totti and was ecstatic when he announced him that he will walk with him and be on the field to watch the match. It hadn't be that hard to convince Totti to walk with his son, he just had to ask and the man agreed. 

There was only one thing that make him sad : how happy Libero has been when he told him that he wouldn't play after all. It was a bit insulting to know that his son tought that he would make a fool of himself and embarass him. Ermal on the other had been less happy. Okay he has been furious, especially because Fabrizio withdraw at the last moment. But when he understood that his boyfriend would be there anyway and that he would be able to see him and touch him he calmed down. 

So 15 minutes before the begining of the game Fabrizo and Libero went into the locker room to see the team. Fabrizio was worried that his son was gong to die of hapiness, the kid tried to hid it but his father could see that he was bursting in joy. Him on the other hand was happy to see the team, he was a supporter after all. But what truly put him on the same state as his son was the sight of Ermal. Just the fact to be able to see him smile, in real life not trough a screen, made him the happiest man on earth. And his son was happy, the scene only missed his daughter to be fully perfect. 

He let his son take selfies with the team on his phone while he went to talk to his boyfriend. Sadly they weren't out yet so he had to do with only a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, even if he longed for more. Ermal happily reprociated the embrace and that was the moent when Fabrizio noticed that Ermal's arms were shaking. In fact all his body was shaking. He was nervous.  _Oh no_ , realised Fabrizio,  _he suck at sport and is afraid to make a fool of himself. Even more now because I withdraw and he is going to be alone._ He never felt so bad and guilty. Maybe it wasn't too late to change his mind and play. 10 minutes before the match begin. It was too late.  _Shit._

It was the moment Libero choose to joined them. He wanted to say hello to his dad's boyfriend. Or was he his dad now ? He didn't know but he knew that he wouldn't mind to call uncle Ermal "dad". Not that he would ever tell him that, it was too embarasing. It didn't take long for him to realise that Ermal's smile was a bit forced and that there was a bit of fear in his eyes, even if he seemed happy to see them. Well especially his dad but Libero figured out that Ermal was also happy to see him. At least he hoped so. 

But anyway his uncle/dad/father in law or whatsoever wasn't feeling good. And because he wasn't feeling good his father wasn't feeling good. Well there was only one solution. (Actually there was plenty solutions but it was Libero's favourite) He went to Totti, who was talking with the organisator or something, and asked them : 

-Sorry to disturb you but do you mind if I enter with Ermal instead of Totti ? If mister Totti doesn't mind of course. 

Politeness was important, his father always exepected him and his sister to be polite. Thankfully Totti didn't mind, saying that it was a great idea because the man seemed a bit nervous, apparently it was more obvious than Ermal hoped so. The organisator on the other hand was less pleased, muttering something about the Mobrici being unable to stick to the plan and being a pain in the ass. Lucky for him that his father didn't hear the last part because he would have been angry to hear that someone thought that his son was a pain in the ass. And his father was rarely angry. 

It was time for the team to be in line to enter the field. Totti winked at him when he passed in front of him. His father and Ermal seemed confused when Libero didn't take his hand, the boy has been waiting for it for days now. Their confusion grew even more when Ermal passed in front of him and Libero quickly grabed his hand. He heared Ermal gasping and saw his father smiling and nearly crying while filming him. And he thought that his father wasn't going to embarass him, how fool he has been.

To say that Ermal was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't understand what was happening. Libero was supposed to hold Totti's hand, his hero's hand. Why on earth would he hold his ? The boy looked up to him and gave him a smile and Ermal understood. The boy did that to calm his nervousness. It worked very well, he instantly felt better. And on the verge of tears. Fabri's son seemed to have accept him and to care for him. He didn't deserve this family. 

Fabrizio was positively glowing. Every part of him felt so proud and happy. His son, his beloved son, and his boyfriend, his also beloved boyfriend, walking hand to hand on the field. He was going to cry at the beautiful sight, thank god he was filming this. No matter what was going to happen during this match it will be the best match ever for him. 

Once they settled on the ground, he couldn't resist to the urge to hug and kiss his son's head. He was so proud of him. Libero tried to escape his embraced but he could feel that he was proud of himself too.


End file.
